Five
by Jabi07
Summary: I deleted my old series and uploaded a new Five explaining more on the characters they are all based on characters from different books and would appreciate everyone's opinionxxx


**Five**

**Ellie**

Ellie was up early for a Saturday morning, which was unusual for Ellie as she loved Probably more than Chocolate was a Lie In on the Weekends. But this morning she couldn't stay in bed any longer than necessary as she was feeling wide awake and her Stomach knotting and fluttering slightly with excitement, which she has tried calming with Sketching in her Sketchbook which normally works in relaxing her as she gets lost in her work. Tonight was the night she had been looking forward to all week as tonight Kyra one of her best Friends was throwing an unbelievable house party! Unbelievable because Kyra is going all out even letting Robbie, Georgia Boyfriend play a few songs that he and his band wrote. Ellie was just fully getting into her daydreams of tonight when she gets back into reality with a thud as she hears the usual shouting match between her parents coming from her sitting room,

"What's going on?" Ellie demands leaning against the doorframe arms folded as she glares at both parents, who both stop short looking guiltily over at Ellie,

"Sorry Els did not mean to wake you. We were just having a loud discussion that's all" Her Dad says as he gives her a small smile, which is meant to be reassuring,

"I was already awake. What was it about?" Like I can't already guess she added to herself darkly as she waited on their response. See the last few weeks ever since her Mother had gotten a new job meaning longer hours away from home they have both been arguing non stop! It has in all seriousness been doing my head in! Dad believes that I'm at an age where I need Mum most while Mum thinks that she is still here most of the time it's just Dad using a excuse in not supporting her.

"Like your dad said we're sorry, so what you doing up so early on a Saturday for?" that was the answer I was expecting see they both think that by not telling me things and changing the subject all the time protects me well it doesn't! But I never tell them that because guilt washes through me as I realise that I'm the one that they are arguing about. So instead I sit myself at the kitchen table pulling off grapes from the fruit bowl and stuffing them into my mouth and as soon as my parents follow me into the room I answer they're question,

"Just too excited!"

"Ah this party!"

"Els you sure that there will be parents at this party?" Her father looked anxious as he usually did when she went out especially to parties, my mum on the other hand was the complete opposite and was laidback knowing that she could trust me well she thinks! Not that I do anything completely outrageous I don't I just tell a few white lies to them now and again to spare their feelings of worry really what kind of daughter would I be if I made them worry more than normal!

"Yes dad I've told you already!" I say agitated as I felt uncomfortable encase they catch on to my tiny little fib, but luckily for me Mum sighs and snaps a little unnecessarily for him to stop cross examining her, which led to us all eating breakfast in total silence. It was Lunchtime when Georgia came over both of us sat in my bedroom chatting away as I pack my bag ready for tonight, well I was packing while Georgia lay on the bed her arms holding my bear tightly in her arms,

"So you and Russell seem to be getting serious have you…?" Ellie blushed which is easily noticeable against her snow-white skin throwing a cushion playfully at her friend who was laughing,

"No!"

"But you want to right?"

"I don't know" Ellie answered shrugging her shoulders at the same time, feeling that maybe her Friends shouldn't be having this discussion and it should be with Russell and Russell only! Russell and Ellie had only been together for a few months now and Ellie felt completely happy and comfortable with Russell yet he still made her legs shake and her cheeks blush whenever he was near her.

_It was Friday evening and Ellie was sat at the desk everyone silent as they continued to focus on their drawings, Ellie was busy concentrating on her picture that she was completely oblivious of her surroundings which was very common for Ellie when her Pencil slid out of her clammy hand and as she bent down to reach for her pencil she froze her heart hammering so hard inside her chest she was sure it was going to fall out of her body,_

"_Uh excuse me who's that girl your drawing?" _

"_That's what I'd like to know?" The boy sitting infront of her replied smirking slightly making Ellie blush slightly unsure how to respond to him,_

"_Its uh you. I'm Russell you are?"_

"_Ellie"_

"El! Earth to Ellie!" Georgia says flicking my nose lightly to get my attention,

"Sorry I was daydreaming…uh look at the time we better get over to Kyra`s to help her set up!" I say scrambling clothes into my school bag before zipping it closed and placing it onto my back heading out the house Georgia right behind me. Ellie had now been blowing up Balloons for the past half hour, dancing along to the stereo system in Kyra`s massive Kitchen thinking about what it must be like to live in a place like this and have Parents that you hardly saw when Kyra enters the kitchen looking gorgeous, wearing a black leather hotpants with red studded boob tube with black stilettos,

"Wow you look Gorgeous!" I say unable to hide my amazement,

"Thanks babe, how's it going?"

"Good. Nearly finished" Kyra smiled warmly over at me before she lifts herself onto the counter swinging her tanned legs against the counter,

"Russell coming tonight?"

"Yeah course he is!" Ellie had not spoken about anything else all week that it was starting to drive Russell mad! But he was still eager to come as this was a chance to finally find out what it was like in Kyra`s house and maybe find out more about her, as she was always guarded with certain topics even with us girls there were certain things we never asked Kyra as it upset her. Kyra looked briefly at her mobile which beeped before continuing helping me blowing Balloons,

"Ricky?" I ask cursing myself as it was quite a dangerous subject to talk about with Kyra but to my relief she was her normal cheery self,

"Yeah. I invited him so most likely but not that bothered if he doesn't come" Ellie forgot herself and smirked slightly knowing that Kyra was always seeking Ricky out at Parties and would rather be with him than on her own, Kyra frowned over at her friend as she caught her smirking,

"What is that look for?"

"Its just that I know that you like to act like you don't care…but you don't fool me!" Kyra instantly went into defensive mode, which I was expecting,

"I am just having some fun! And if you want to lecture me then piss off home cause I don't need anyone analysing me!"

"Sorry. I just wanted you to know that I know you well Kyra. Your afraid of commitment" Oh shit I've gone way to far as stood opposite me is a wounded looking Kyra who is either going to burst into tears or bite my head off but she did neither as Georgia enters making Kyra place a fake smile onto her face pretending to be happy. Ellie left them to it as time was getting on and she hadn't changed yet so she rushed upto Kyra`s huge bedroom and quickly got herself dressed, she looked at her reflection wanting to cry but she never as she looked mortified at the fat, podgy girl staring back at her! She had bought this outfit thinking that it was perfect for hiding her stomach yet was glamorous enough for the party! Oh how she was wrong! How can she face people looking like this especially Russell? She panicked as she heard people arriving knowing that she couldn't change the outfit , she sighed before forcing a smile onto her face heading downstairs and being as casual as she could muster began to blend with the crowd. Ellie was sat alone crying in the bathroom, Her and Russell had just had one of many Arguments which would normally be resolved by apologies and hugs but this one felt different from their others, as for one Russell seemed more enraged and agitated with her his words sharp and cruel making her shiver now as she thought about them. It had began when Ellie came back from the Kitchen where she had been comforting her friend Stella who had to leave early as her dad was ill to find Russell with his mates who Ellie strongly disliked flirting with a group of girls who she didn't recognise. Ellie wiped her eyes with toilet paper and looked at her reflection doubt clouding her mind,

"What if it was as he said harmless chatting? What if he's had enough of the arguing? What if he dumps her?" oh god! I couldn't bare that! It was like he was the only one she could chat about Art with and be silly with and be herself with… I need to find him and tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him more than ever! I make my way through the crowds scanning each room as I eventually head into the massive back garden where a few couples are kissing drunkenly,

"Russell?" from the shadow it looked like him as she moved closer her look of relief turned to shocked horror as there infront of her kissing some girl was Russell! All becoming too much for her she ran back through the house and out through the dark streets her eyes blurry from tears.


End file.
